Sebuah Kerinduan
by Arashi Naoki
Summary: Sekuel dari Sebuah Jawaban. Kurosaki Ichigo tersenyum. Pantai itu di musim semi. Membuka layar pertunjukan pencariannya akan sebuah doa tak terucap, dan akankah ia menutupnya di tempat yang sama?


**Sebuah Kerinduan**

**Disclaimer : Bleach by Kubo Tite**

**Pairing: Ichigo-Rukia**

**Genre: Romance**

**Rated : T**

**"Apa yang kau lakukan saat kau merindukan sesuatu? Berlari ke arahnyakah? Meneriakan kepada duniakah? Atau hanya diam tanpa memperlihatkannya? Dapatkah kau melakukannya?"**

* * *

Kurosaki Ichigo memandang lurus ke arah matahari terbenam. Jemari kakinya merasakan sapuan ombak dan butiran pasir putih basah menyelinap riang, saling mengejar satu sama lain.

Kurosaki Ichigo tersenyum.

Rambutnya kini telah memutih dan keriput di sekitar matanya akan segera terlihat seiring dia menyunggingkan senyumnya. Senyuman hangat yang selalu menenangkan kegelisahan anak-anaknya di saat mereka masih belia dan tak mengerti apa-apa selain tangan lembut ibu mereka dan belaian canggung ayah mereka.

Ramahnya angin pantai membelai-belai wajahnya. Menyentuh tangannya dengan lembut. Debur ombak yang lemah menyanyikan senandung laut yang menghangatkan hati. Suara ceria burung camar turut berpadu dalam nada-nada merdu nyanyian laut.

Pantai ini di musim semi.

Kurosaki Ichigo selalu mengingatnya.

Pemandangan ini. Suara ini. Suasana ini. Kesendirian ini.

Kesendirian yang pernah membawanya menemukan kepenuhan hidup. Kesendirian yang menuntunnya pada jawaban dari doa-doanya yang senyap.

"Ayah, sebentar lagi malam. Ayo kita pulang ke penginapan," terdengar suara lembut yang selalu menemaninya dalam duka dan dalam suka. Teman yang dia tahu akan selalu berada di sisinya sampai akhir hayatnya.

"Sebentar lagi, Ibu. Ayah sudah lama tidak bertemu dengan pantai ini," jawabnya sambil merasakan kehangatan dari tangan yang kini telah memeluknya dari belakang.

"Pasti ayah sangat menyukai tempat ini. Ibu juga suka, walaupun baru pertamakali kemari," perlahan pelukan itu terlepas, "Pastikan kau pulang sebelum makan malam."

Kurosaki Ichigo membalikkan badannya. Isterinya tak pernah berubah sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu. Tak pernah menolak permintaannya. Sekalipun.

Sosok itu perlahan menghilang ke arah jalan. Rambut panjangnya yang berwarna cokelat muda diterangi oleh matahari, membuat warna yang telah hangat itu menjadi semakin hangat. Sebuah senyuman tersungging di bibirnya "Terima kasih, Orihime."

Senyuman yang pahit, "Maafkan aku."

Andai Kurosaki Ichigo dapat memutar balikkan jarum waktu, di sini dia akan memutar jarum itu sebanyak 15 kali, menuju 15 tahun yang lalu. Saat pertama dan terkahir kali ia mengunjungi pantai ini. Saat-saat terindah dalam hidupnya. Sungguh beberapa detik yang menghancur leburkan hatinya, mencampur aduk segala perasaan yang ada di dalam dadanya hingga tak lagi dapat dikatakan.

Apakah itu kesedihan?

Apakah itu kelegaan?

Kebahagiaankah?

Mungkinkah sebuah perasaan bersalah?

Atau hanya sebuah manifestasi dari perasaan yang…entahlah, ia tak dapat menjelaskannya. Jangankan menjelaskannya, ia bahkan tak memahaminya. Tapi saat ini hanya satu yang ia mengerti. Ia merindukannya.

Sebuah senyuman yang lebih terlihat seperti cengiran. Sebuah perbincangan yang selalu diselingi dengan sedikit perkelahian. Sebuah sentuhan yang hanya pernah ia rasakan sekali dalam hidupnya. Sebuah keutuhan yang hanya pernah ia rasakan saat itu. Sebuah jawaban dari doanya yang tak terucap.

Ia ingin merasakannya kembali. Sekali ini saja.

* * *

_Tokyo Cardiology center_

_2 hari yang lalu_

Kurosaki Ichigo baru saja tiba dari Hongkong dan harus segera melakukan operasi besar yang mendadak. Pasien menderita kerusakan jantung kronis dan harus segera menerima cangkok jantung. Kurosaki Ichigo berlari menuju kamar operasi. Pasien telah berada di dalam ruang operasi selama 25 menit di bawah pengawasan juniornya.

Kurosaki Ichigo terdiam sejenak. Hatinya terhenyak.

Operasi ini harus berhasil. Dia menekankan pada dirinya sendiri.

Rekan-rekannya yang berada di dalam ruang operasi menyaksikan sang Professor bekerja dengan tangan terampil. Pasien ini sungguh beruntung. Donor jantung telah tersedia dan Kurosaki Ichigolah yang melakukan operasinya.

Satu jam berlalu.

Dua jam berlalu.

Empat jam.

Lima jam.

Tujuh jam.

Jantung itu telah tergantikan dengan yang baru tapi tak ada reaksi apapun.

Kurosaki Ichigo tak pernah gagal. Tidak pernah.

Dia segera memasukan tangannya. Memijat jantung itu. Itulah yang seharusnya dilakukan. Memang itu yang sewajarnya dilakukan. Dan ia berdoa, sungguh berdoa.

Pukul 10 malam tepat ruang operasi telah kosong.

Telah meninggal, dalam usia 36 tahun, salah satu pebisnis handal kebanggan Jepang.

Kuchiki Rukia.

* * *

_**Ia merindukannya.**_

"Pada akhirnya kau pergi lebih dulu daripada aku."

_**Sebuah senyuman yang lebih terlihat seperti cengiran. Sebuah perbincangan yang selalu diselingi dengan sedikit perkelahian.**_

"Sudah begitu, terang-terangan di depan mataku pula."

_**Sebuah sentuhan yang hanya pernah ia rasakan sekali dalam hidupnya. Sebuah keutuhan yang hanya pernah ia rasakan saat itu.**_

"Di kehidupan selanjutnya.."

_**Sebuah jawaban dari doanya yang tak terucap.**_

"Rukia.."

_**Ia ingin merasakannya kembali. Sekali ini saja.**_

"Tolong, tunggu aku."

_**Tapi Kurosaki Ichigo mengerti dia tak akan merasakannya kembali.**_

"Tunggu aku."

_**Tidak akan pernah.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**FIN**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

A/n: Halo, Naoki mempersembahkan sebuah fic singkat yang merupakan kelanjutan dari fic Sebuah Jawaban yang sudah lama Naoki post. Silahkan dikunjungi melalui profil Naoki. Well, keputusan ada di tangan readers, Naoki hanya harap-harap cemas dengan tanggapan readers akan fic ini –maupun Sebuah Jawaban-. Happy Fanfictioning! ;)

**Lotsa LOF,**

**Arashi Naoki**


End file.
